The Climb
by youbelongwithme11
Summary: Chloe Ellington has just moved into Forks but no one knows why. She thinks no one is paying attention but everyone is. What will happen to Chloe and the ones around her as she struggles to get to the top of the popularity chain?


**Ok So Well This Is My First Ever Story And Im A Little Excited And Scared! I Hope You All Enjoy! 3**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I walked into the biology room.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Ellington" The Teacher said

"Chloe Ellington " I responded

"Ok, you may have a seat behind Edward and Bella"

I didn't know who he was talking about but I assumed it was the oddly attractive people in the front because the table behind them was empty. The boy, Edward I assumed, was stunning but not my type. But the girl, Bella, had his same kind of skin. Either they are related or a couple because they are too close to each other. I have to find out more.

**Hey Edward I'm Chloe Ellington **I wrote in a note. I leaned in to tap his shoulder and when he looked back I handed him the paper. I waited but got no reply. I decided that I had to know more about this "Edward" and "Bella." Biology class dragged on and it was super boring. At lunch I spotted them all at a table, right in the middle of the cafeteria, so they're the center of attention huh? Not while I'm around I thought. I came up with a plan to go sit with them then I'll be at the center too.

" Hi im Chloe Ellington," I Said

" Chloe I am Edward Cullen, this is Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, And Rosalie." He politely said

" Cool, well I'm sitting here for now on" I told them

" We Kind of like this table to ourselves" Bella said,

I played with my perfect blonde hair then I snapped

" Listen bella I was never talking to you, I was telling edward what im going to do, you cant stop me." If the bitch says another word im slapping her.

" Oh Bella you got told, One point for blondie" Emmett said

" Shut up Emmett!" Rosalie Said

" Come On Babe" He Pouted

I smiled, now Emmett was my kind of guy, and I take it that Rosalie was his girlfriend and she was extremely pretty and no doubt the most popular of them all, so she'll be hard to get rid of. But it will be worth it. Edward smiled, but no one said anything.

I decide to not sit with them after all and sit with this girl who looked lost, of course she was a blonde.

" Hi, Im Chloe. Can I sit here?" I asked the blonde

" Im Lexi, uhm sure. Oh did you want to shake my hand? I was watching a movie and these people shake hands when they greet, but were not in a buisness world. Omg! We have the same hair color! Blondes unite!" Lexi rambles

I see now why she has no friends.

"Calm down Lexi!"

"Hehe, Omg! Is that a Louis Vuitton purse?" Lexi squeals as if she has never seen one before

" Why yes it is, you can have it if you answer my question"

" Ok! But not math im not good at that!" She responds

" Why are the cullens so popular yet mysterious?" I Ask

" Oh because they are the most beautiful people here, obviously, they have money, and they are so mysterious!" Lexi squeals.

" Hmm, hot, money, mysterious? Piece of cake." I Say

If it only takes this much to get noticed and become popular around this dump, i'll be running this school in no time! Even though im not used to going unnoticed for this amount of time it feels good not having anybody no anything about me, yet. Back in California everyone knew me because my parents owned the Ellington franchise, luxorious hotels, around the world. But thankfully no one has asked me my last name and no one noticed in biology class. People could also know me from my clothing line called Flawless. I would never admit this to anyone but i am actually thankful for the media break. Like who knows Forks, Washington? It is so remote and odd here. I knew that if I wanted to reach the top and destroy the Cullens I would need a lap dog. Someone who has been here all her life, someone so clueless that they wouldn't know they are being used, someone who wants to have money. Alexandria Simone Fairbanks aka Lexi.

**A/N: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY FIRST CHAPTER I WILL BE UPDATING SOON I HOPE. REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
